


Five Things (x4)

by trascendenza



Category: Rent
Genre: Gen, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-27
Updated: 2007-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things Mark wishes he caught on camera; ways Mark met Roger; ways Mark met Collins; songs Roger has written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things (x4)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by tinheart and afavoritemelody. Gen and some implied Mark/Roger.

**Five Things Mark Wishes He Caught on Camera** (2005-05-11)

5\. The first time Roger tried mushrooms. But Mark had taken them, too, and had a lengthy conversation with the power button on his camera instead of pushing it. They agreed that the bourgeoisie were directly responsible for the lack of good independent films as well as the lack of cash in his wallet.

Roger hadn't done much talking; he'd just humped literally _everything_ in sight. It would have been a tape that kept them warm on those cold New York nights with no heat, he thought forlornly months later.

4\. "Fine," Roger said, sounding like he was choking, "You are my lord and master."

"_And_?"

"...and you're sexier than any man has a right to be." Roger scowled as a very naked and pink Mark cackled triumphantly on the other side of the bathroom door. "_Now_ will you let me take a shower?"

3\. "These," Maureen said drunkenly, pulling her shirt down. Mark had noticed hours earlier that she wasn't wearing a bra, but now he—and the rest of the bar—were extremely noticing. "See? These would be enough to make anyone go lez."

2\. "Oh no you DIDN'T!" Angel screamed in a voice that would have stopped a well-armed battalion in its tracks, running full-speed down the street in her three-inch platforms after the young boy who'd snatched her wig.

1\. Their lights were out again, so they didn't see him come in, but he saw them, Mimi gyrating her sinuous body in the dim light coming in from the street, Roger's hands running up and down her exposed skin as she moved.

**Songs Roger Has Written** (2007-05-14)

5\. "Bloody Strings." This one was written in a fit of rage at his desperately-in-need-of-re-stringing guitar.

4\. "It's Home." Proto-punk and full of barely intelligible lyrics, it was the closest he could come to admitting that he loves living in New York.

3\. "Looking at You." He wrote this when he first met April; as cheesy as it was, they both loved the movie, and the song was full of inside jokes only the two of them understood. The last time he played it was at her funeral.

2\. "Tomorrow." A deceptive title, because the song never mentions tomorrow or any kind of future at all; when Mark's listening to it, he realizes that was the whole point.

1\. "Endings." Mark hates this one, and can't—won't stop—listening to it. He doesn't want to think about what will happen when the tape is played dry.

**Five Ways Mark Met Roger** (2007-04-27)

5\. A seedy bar. Roger's on guitar and Mark contemplates throwing something at him or filming him and later mocking him in the voice-over. He settles for buying him a beer.

4\. At the clinic. Roger's just come out of the doctor's door with a horrific look on his face, and it's clear he was expecting someone (Mark later learned, April). Mark's test just came back negative and he can't help but offer the guy his bagel and later, dinner he doesn't have the money to pay for.

3\. Filming. Mark's aware that the dark, musty alley thing has been way overdone, but if he can _just_ get the angle right...

"Who the hell are you?"

2\. They're both waiting for the dealer to come out of his bedroom and Roger gets to the point where he can't find anything more entertaining to do than to figure out what this skinny blond guy and his man-purse are all about. He thinks he must really need a hit bad.

1\. Maureen introduces them.

"Lemme guess," Mark says, already rolling his eyes, "You dated him, too?"

Roger laughs, a little too loudly, and Maureen looks miffed.

This might be the start of something good.

**Five Ways Mark Met Collins** (2007-04-27)

5\. "The thing to understand about democracy is that, in its original form, it was a just a slightly more organized form of anarchy."

Mark slows on his way down the stairs, interested despite himself. His train isn't arriving for another fifteen minutes, so he leans against the wall and gives the guy—who strangely enough, doesn't have a hat out asking for money—a listen.

4\. He and Roger are running, running, running—a few blocks back they heard the shop-owner still yelling—and they're so busy looking behind them that they take Collins down. They are a mass of surprise on the pavement.

After he's led them up to his loft and gives them both a glass of water, they all introduce themselves.

3\. Mark's doing a documentary for—gasp!—money, but it's for a good cause, so he really can't complain (not that that stops him). Anarcho-philosophists of the twentieth century, and Tom Collins is his first interview.

2\. "He got you pretty good, didn't he?" The man asks, giving him a hand up. Mark cradles his throbbing eye and tries to nod thanks but it makes him dizzy.

The guy looks at him, considering. "I'll cover you at liquor store while you use one of their ice packs."

1\. Benny's been talking about this guy for so long that Mark is sure that no one can live up to all that—but when he finally brings Collins around, he almost does.

He's gotta give Benny credit—roommates weren't such a bad idea. Collins will fit in well.


End file.
